sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Владимир Шухов
[[Изображение:Vladimir Grigorievich Shukhov great Engineer 1890.jpg|thumb|200px|'Владимир Григорьевич Шухов']] Влади́мир Григо́рьевич Шу́хов (16 (28) августа 1853 — 2 февраля 1939) — выдающийся русский инженер, изобретатель, учёный; почётный член Академии наук СССР (1929). Разработал и построил первые нефтепроводыСм. http://www.transneft.ru/About/History/Default.asp?LANG=RU в России и создал методологию их расчёта и конструирования. В. Г. Шухов изобретатель первой в мире промышленной установки крекинга нефти, трубчатых паровых котлов, эрлифта, форсунки для сжигания мазута, первых в мире конструкций в форме гиперболоидаСм. en:Hyperboloid_structure, стальных сетчатых оболочек покрытий зданий, висячих стальных сетчатых перекрытий и дугих строительных конструкций и архитектурных форм. В 1876 году окончил с отличием Императорское Московское техническое училище (ныне МГТУ имени Н. Э. Баумана) и прошёл годичную стажировку в США. Основные сферы деятельности В. Г. Шухова thumb|200px|Шуховская башня на [[Шаболовка|Шаболовке в Москве]] * Изобретение, создание и развитие оборудования и технологий нефтяной отрасли. * Теоретическая и практическая разработка основ нефтяной гидравлики и строительства магистральных трубопроводных систем. * Изобретение и создание стальных строительных конструкций: гиперболоидных башен, перекрытий, мостов. * Развитие методов проектирования стальных конструкций и строительной механики. * Изобретение и создание трубчатых паровых котлов. * Проектирование крупных систем водоснабжения городов. * Изобретение и создание морских мин и платформ тяжёлых артиллерийских систем, батопортов. Член ВЦИК. Ленинская премия (1929). Герой Социалистического Труда (1932). Развитие нефтяной отрасли и тепловых машин Владимир Григорьевич Шухов автор проекта и главный инженер строительства первого в России нефтепровода Балаханы — Чёрный Город (Баку) длиной около 11 км (1878). Проектировал и затем руководил работами по постройке в России нефтепроводов фирм «Бр. Нобель», «Лианозов и К°» и первого в мире мазутопровода с подогревом. Работая на нефтяных промыслах в Баку, В. Г. Шухов разработал основы подъёма и перекачки нефтепродуктов, предложил метод подъема нефти с помощью сжатого воздуха — эрлифт, разработал методику расчёта и технологию строительства цилиндрических стальных нефтехранилищ, изобрёл форсунку для сжигания мазута (мазут ранее не использовался). В статье «Нефтепроводы» (1884) и в книге «Трубопроводы и их применение в нефтяной промышленности» (1894) В. Г. Шухов привёл точные математические формулы для описания процессов протекания по трубопроводам нефти, мазута, создав классическую теорию нефтепроводов. В. Г. Шухов автор и главный инженер проектов первых российских магистральных нефтепроводов: Баку — Батуми (883 км, 1907), Грозный — Туапсе (618 км, 1935). В 1896 году Шухов изобрел новый водотрубный паровой котел в горизонтальном и вертикальном исполнении (патенты Российской империи № 15 434 и № 15 435 от 27 июня 1896 года). В 1900 году его паровые котлы были отмечены высокой наградой — на Всемирной выставке в Париже Шухов получил золотую медаль. По патентам Шухова до и после революции были произведены тысячи паровых котлов. Шухов примерно с 1885 г. начал строить первые русские танкеры. Монтаж осуществлялся точно запланированными этапами с использованием стандартизированных секций на верфях в Царицыне (Волгоград) и Саратове. В. Г. Шухов и его помощник С. П. Гаврилов изобрели промышленный процесс получения автомобильного бензина — первую в мире промышленную установку термического крекинга нефти (патент Российской империи № 12926См. http://shukhov.bstu.ru/misc/ от 27 ноября 1891 года). Через тридцать лет в 1923 году в Москву прибыла делегация компании «Синклер Ойл»См. http://www.sinclairoil.com/, чтобы получить информацию о крекинге нефти, изобретенном Шуховым. Ученый, сравнив свой патент 1891 с американскими патентами 1912—1916 годов, доказал, что все эти американские крекинг-установки повторяют его патент и не являются оригинальными. Международный патентный суд в Гааге в 1923 году признал В. Г. Шухова и С. П. Гаврилова единственными изобретателями термического крекинг-процесса. В 1934 по проекту и при техническом руководстве В. Г. Шухова был построен нефтеперерабатывающий завод «Советский крекинг» в Баку, где впервые в России был использован шуховский патет на крекинг-процесс при создании установок для получения бензина. Создание строительных и инженерных конструкций thumb|200px|Первая в мире [[гиперболоидная башня Шухова, Нижний Новгород, фотография А. О. Карелина, весна 1896 года.]] В 1886—1889 годах Шухов вместе со своими сотрудниками составил проект новой системы водоснабжения Москвы. По проектам В. Г. Шухова было сооружено около 500 стальных мостов. В. Г. Шухов является изобретателем первых в мире гиперболоидных конструкцийСм. en:Hyperboloid_structure и металлических сетчатых оболочек строительных конструкций (патенты Российской Империи № 1894, № 1895, № 1896; от 12 марта 1899 года, заявленные В. Г. Шуховым 27.03.1895 −11.01.1896). Для Всероссийской промышленной и художественной выставки 1896 года в Нижнем Новгороде В. Г. Шухов построил восемь гигантских павильонов с перекрытиями в виде висячих и сводообразных стальных сетчатых оболочек общей площадью 25070 квадратных метров и первую в мире гиперболоидную башню удивительной красоты (перенесена в Полибино Липецкой области, сохранилась до настоящего времени). Оболочка гиперболоида вращения явилась совершенно новой, никогда раньше не применявшейся в строительстве формой. После Нижегородской выставки 1896 года В. Г. Шухов разработал многочисленные конструкции разнообразных сетчатых стальных оболочек и использовал их в сотнях сооружений: перекрытиях общественных зданий и промышленных объектов, водонапорных башнях, морских маяках, мачтах военных кораблей и опорах линий электропередач. 70-метровый Аджигольский сетчатый стальной маяк под Херсоном - самая высокая односекционная гиперболоидная конструкция В. Г. Шухова. Радиобашня на Шаболовке в Москве стала самой высокой из многосекционных шуховских башен (160 метров). thumb|left|200px|Стоительство овального павильона с сетчатым стальным висячим покрытием для [[Всероссийская выставка 1896|Всероссийской выставки 1896 года в Нижнем Новгороде]] «Конструкции Шухова завершают усилия инженеров XIX столетия в создании оригинальной металлической конструкции и одновременно указывают путь далеко в XX век. Они знаменуют собой значительный прогресс: опирающаяся на основные и вспомогательные элементы стержневая решетка традиционных для того времени пространственных ферм была заменена сетью равноценных конструктивных элементов» (Schadlich Ch., Das Eisen in der Architektur des 19.Jhdt., Habilitationsschrift, Weimar, 1967, S.104). Шухов изобрёл также арочные конструкции покрытий с тросовыми затяжками. До нашего времени сохранились арочные: стеклянные сводыСм. http://www.gum.ru/upload/history/big/history04.jpg покрытий В. Г. Шухова над крупнейшими московскими магазинами: Верхними торговыми рядамиСм. http://www.gum.ru/upload/history/big/history16.jpg (ГУМ) и Фирсановским (Петровским) пассажем. В 1897 году Шухов построил для металлургического завода в Выксе цех с уникальными пространственно изогнутыми сетчатыми парусообразными стальными оболочками перекрытий двоякой кривизны. Этот цех сохранился на Выксунском металлургическом заводе до наших дней. Его перекрытия напоминают современные сетчатые оболочки Норманна Фостера, Фрая ОттоСм. en:Frei_Otto и Френка Гериen:Frank_Gehry. thumb|300px|Пушкинский музей, [[1912]] В. Г. Шухов изобрел новые конструкции пространственных плоских ферм и использовал их при проектировании покрытий Музея изящных искусств (ГМИИ им. Пушкина), Московского главного почтамта, Бахметьевского гаража и других многочисленных построек. В 1912—1917 г.г. В. Г. Шуховым спроектировал перекрытия залов и дебаркадерСм. http://www.heliocity.ru/zadmin_data/paragraph.big_image/2916.jpg Киевского вокзала (бывшего Брянского)См. http://www.heliocity.ru/zadmin_data/foto.image/2920.jpg в Москве и руководил его возведением (ширина пролета — 48 м, высота — 30 м, длина — 230 м). Работая над созданием несущих конструкций, Шухов вносил существенный вклад в окончательный проект зданий и невольно выступал в роли архитектора. В архитектурном облике павильонов Всероссийской промышленной и художественной выставки 1896 года, ГУМа и Киевского вокзала авторство Шухова определило наиболее впечатляющие черты сооружений. Во время первой мировой войны В. Г. Шухов изобрёл несколько конструкций морских мин и платформ тяжёлых артиллерийских систем, проектировал батопорты морских доков. thumb|left|Гиперболоидные сетки [[Шуховская башня на Оке|шуховских башен на Оке, вид снизу, 1989 год]] Сооружение в 1919—1922 г.г. башни для радиостанции на Шаболовке в Москве явилось самой известной работой В. Г. Шухова. Башня представляет собой телескопическую конструкцию высотой 160 метров, состоящую из шести сетчатых гиперболоидных стальных секций. Эта конструкция признана международными экспертами одним из высших достижений строительного искусства и отнесена к объектам мирового культурного наследия. В 1927—1929 гг. В. Г. Шухов, принимая участие в реализации плана ГОЭЛРО, превзошел эту башенную конструкцию, построив три пары сетчатых многоярусных гиперболоидных опор перехода через реку Оку ЛЭП НиГРЭС Нижним Новгородом. Последним крупным достижением В. Г. Шухова в области строительной техники стало выпрямление, накренившегося во время землетрясения, минарета древнего медресе Улугбека в Самарканде. Названы в честь Шухова и носят его имя thumb|300px|Строительство первой в мире оболочки-перекрытия конструкции [[Шухов, Владимир Григорьевич|В. Г. Шухова на Выксунском металлургическом заводе, Выкса, 1897]] * Улица в Москве * Улица в Петрапавловске, Казахстан * Парк в городе Грайворон * Школа в городе Грайворон * Белгородский государственный технологический университет * Золотая медаль, присуждаемая за высшие инженерные достижения. * Гиперболоидные сетчатые башни, построенные по проектам или патенту В. Г. Шухова в России и за рубежом. Публикации thumb|300px|[[Шуховская башня на Оке — бывшая опора ЛЭП НиГРЭС в пригороде Нижнего Новгорода, 2006]] * Шухов В. Г., Механические сооружения нефтяной промышленности, «Инженер», том 3, кн. 13, № 1, стр. 500—507, кн. 14, № 1, стр. 525—533, Москва, 1883. * Шухов В. Г., Нефтепроводы, «Вестник промышленности», № 7, стр. 69 — 86, Москва, 1884. * Шухов В. Г., Насосы прямого действия и их компенсация, , 32 стр., «Бюл. Политехнического общества», № 8, приложение, Москва, 1893—1894. * Шухов В. Г., Трубопроводы и их применение к нефтяной промышленности, , 37 стр., Изд. Политехнического общества, Москва, 1895. * Шухов В. Г., Насосы прямого действия. Теоретические и практические данные для их расчета. 2-е изд. с дополнениями, , 51 стр., Изд. Политехнического общества, Москва, 1897. * Шухов В. Г., Стропила. Изыскание рациональных типов прямолинейных стропильных ферм и теория арочных ферм, 120 стр., Изд. Политехнического общества, Москва, 1897. * Шухов В. Г., Боевая мощь русского и японского флота во время войны 1904—1905 гг., в кн.: Худяков П. К. «Путь к Цусиме», стр. 30 — 39, Москва, 1907. * Шухов В. Г., Заметка о патентах по перегонке и разложению нефти при повышенном давлении, «Нефтяное и сланцевое хозяйство», № 10, стр. 481—482, Москва, 1923. * Шухов В. Г., Заметка о нефтепроводах, «Нефтяное и сланцевое хозяйство», том 6, № 2, стр. 308—313, Москва, 1924. * Шухов В. Г., Избранные труды, том 1, «Строительная механика», 192 стр., под ред. А. Ю. Ишлинского, Академия наук СССР, Москва, 1977. * Шухов В. Г., Избранные труды, том 2, «Гидротехника», 222 стр., под ред. А. Е. Шейндлина, Академия наук СССР, Москва, 1981. * Шухов В. Г., Избранные труды, том 3, «Нефтепереработка. Теплотехника», 102 стр., под ред. А. Е. Шейндлина, Академия наук СССР, Москва, 1982. Литература * «The Nijni-Novgorod exhibition: Water tower, room under construction, springing of 91 feet span», «The Engineer», № 19.3.1897, P.292-294, London, 1897. * «Vladimir G. Suchov 1853—1939. Die Kunst der sparsamen Konstruktion.», Rainer Graefe und andere, 192 S., Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, Stuttgart, 1990. * «Arkhitektura i mnimosti»: The origins of Soviet avant-garde rationalist architecture in the Russian mystical-philosophical and mathematical intellectual tradition", Elizabeth Cooper English, a dissertation in architecture, 264 p., University of Pennsylvania, 2000. * «В. Г. Шухов (1853—1939). Искусство конструкции.», Райнер Грефе, Оттмар Перчи, Ф. В. Шухов, М. М. Гаппоев и др., 192 стр., «Мир», Москва, 1994. * «Владимир Григорьевич Шухов. Первый инженер России.», Е. М. Шухова, 368 стр., Изд. МГТУ, Москва, 2003. Примечания См. также thumb|250px|Шуховский металло-стеклянный дебаркадер [[Киевский вокзал|Киевского вокзала в Москве]] * Нефть * Крекинг * Нефтехранилище * Нефтеперерабатывающий завод * Шуховская башня * ГУМ * Киевский вокзал * ГМИИ имени А. С. Пушкина * Шуховская башня на Оке * Всероссийская выставка 1896 Ссылки * Владимир Григорьевич Шухов * Труды и дни инженера В. Г. Шухова * Аджигольский маяк * Die sparsame Konstruktion * Gaudi and Shukhov - DesignCommunity Forum * Vladimir Shukhov and the Invention of Hyperboloid Structures * Shukhov tower in Moscow at Google Maps Шухов Шухов Шухов Шухов Шухов Шухов Шухов Шухов Шухов Категория:Выпускники МВТУ Шухов Шухов Шухов Шухов